


don't worry, i'll be there

by 8makes1cheese



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Developing Friendships, Everyone Is Gay, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M, No Smut, Platonic Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Platonic Relationships, Poly Relationship, Sexual Tension, Trans Male Character, it'll take a while for the kissing to start but there will be a lot, seonghwa is so soft and precious and cute :((
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8makes1cheese/pseuds/8makes1cheese
Summary: With a mix of music, skirts, earrings, annoying friends and shy pretty boys to make his life interesting, Kim Hongjoong navigates his way through the ups and downs of high school.
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	1. -first-

Hongjoong's sweet sixteen is in two weeks, and he's never been kissed. 

When he was twelve, a girl tried to kiss him. Hongjoong was scared of girls. They were pretty and smart and terrifying. He had run away. 

When he was fourteen, he'd had a sort of-girlfriend, and had almost kissed her. Almost. He would have, really, if Yeosang hadn't chosen that moment to walk in and roll his eyes. 

Now, if Hongjoong were to kiss someone, he wouldn't pick a girl. That's kind of a secret right now, though. He's told Yeosang and Wooyoung, who promptly revealed their relationship to him, but he hasn't found the courage to tell anyone else. 

His friends are amazing, and he knows they'll accept him. Unfortunately, San has a big mouth, both literally and figuratively; plus, his and Jongho's father is a minister, and Hongjoong isn't sure if said minister wants his sons hanging out with a gay. Hongjoong sighs. He's met the Choi boys' father; it isn't his favorite memory. 

Mingi and Yunho are out of the question. He likes the boys, but he hardly knows them; certainly, the level of trust necessary to share something that was so hard for him to accept isn't there just yet. 

Hongjoong slides into a chair at their lunch table- it isn't 'theirs', really, but no one else ever sits there. San, Yeosang and Wooyoung are already there, talking and laughing over their lunches. Hongjoong fake scowls. Due to allergies, he's always had to bring his own food. 

"Hi, Joong," San chirps, swallowing a bite. "What's up?" 

"Nothing much." He takes a drink of cool water. "Mmm, refreshing. So, uh, anything interesting happen lately? I haven't seen you guys since yesterday." 

"You texted me like a billion times this morning," Yeosang reminds him. 

"You didn't reply, though." 

Yeosang shrugs. "Wasn't interested. Say, did you see Seonghwa?" 

Hongjoong lifts his head quickly. "What about him?" 

San giggles. "Oh, he's whipped." 

"I don't like him, you potato." Hongjoong scans the cafeteria casually. "I don't see him." 

"His outfit is really making points today," Yeosang says. 

"Really." 

"He looks sexy." San whistles. Hongjoong shifts uncomfortably. 

"Blue is really his color," Wooyoung adds. 

They're all looking at Hongjoong, waiting for a reaction. 

Well, he won't give them one. He wonders how San would feel if he knew Hongjoong really does have a crush on Seonghwa. Honestly, he doubts the boy would care, but his teasing would be unbearable. 

"Anyways." Hongjoong shrugs. "Where's Jongho?" 

"Bathroom," San replies. "Where are the twin towers?" 

"Yunho isn't here today," Yeosang says. "Didn't you notice?" 

"I did," Hongjoong says, pulling out his phone. "Is he ok?" 

"Yeah, he's fine. Caught a cold. I don't know where Mingi is, though." 

"Probably sulking because he's missing his other half." San shoves a huge bite into his mouth, his cheeks puffing out. Hongjoong giggles. "You're adorable, Sani." 

San gives him a thumbs up and manages a muffled, "I know!" before swallowing and saying, "Hi, dumb-asshole-disappointment to our beautiful mother." 

"Hi, ugly." Jongho slides into a chair next to his older brother. "The bathrooms are crowded. Seonghwa is standing around looking like he's about to D word-" San rolls his eyes "-but whenever a stall opens he declines it. Poor guy. I guess he's just embarrassed." Jongho gulps his water loudly. 

"You're gonna need to piss again if you drink like that." Yeosang shakes his head. Jongho shrugs. "Oh well. I'm thirsty." 

Wooyoung sets down his fork. "I think I just saw Seonghwa go into the nurse's office." 

"He's probably using the extra bathroom," Hongjoong says. "Say, Yeo, did you hear the homework Ms. Hwang gave us? I didn't catch what pages we were supposed to read..." 

When it's time for Hongjoong's math class, he looks automatically for Yunho, then shakes his head as he remembers the tall boy isn't here. He sits alone at his desk, wondering where Mingi went and if he's really lonely without his best friend. 

Seonghwa isn't here, he notices; he must still be at the nurse's, which means he is definitely not using the bathroom. Hongjoong knows he's in this class because Seonghwa usually sits in front of him. His deskmate, Geonhak, looks uncomfortable by himself. 

Hongjoong seeks out Seonghwa after school; they aren't close, but they know each other, having gone to school together for two years now. Hongjoong knows a lot about Seonghwa because he goes to San and Jongho's dad's church. He's quiet and shy, but very polite. Everyone who knows him likes him. 

"Hey, you okay?" Hongjoong asks. "I saw you going to the nurse's office." 

That's a lie, it was Wooyoung who saw him. It doesn't really matter, though. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Seonghwa smiles at him. Hongjoong's heart skips a beat. "I hurt my arm, but it's just a small cut. Nothing serious." 

He's wearing long sleeves, hiding the cut. Hongjoong purses his lips. He doesn't like the thought crossing his mind. 

"Well, I'm glad you're ok, man. See you around." Hongjoong waves casually. Seonghwa smiles again, waving in return before jogging over to the car parked a few feet away and climbing into the passenger's seat. 

Hongjoong hopes Seonghwa's cut really was an accident. He strolls around the yard in search of Mingi. 

Giving up in frustration, he pulls out his phone and sends a message. 

joong:  
r u even here bro 

minnow:  
i just left

joong:  
u good ?? :[ didnt see u all day

minnow:  
yeah just missing my puppy is all

joong:  
yunie? 

minnow:  
ye

joong:  
well im glad ur ok <3333 bye

minnow:  
bye dad

joong:  
fuck you

minnow:  
ilyt 

Hongjoong pockets his phone again. He looks up to see San. 

"Can I talk to you?" The dimpled boy says quietly. 

...

San digs his nails into his palms, hands hidden under his long sleeves. "I should've told you this sooner, but I was scared. I thought you'd be mad at me." 

He inhales deeply. Hongjoong looks curious, but welcoming. "I won't be mad at you, Sani. What is it?" 

"I.... I know you're gay." 

Hongjoong stares. 

"Did Wooyoung tell you?" He asks. His voice is slightly shaky. 

San shakes his head vigorously. "No one told me! I figured it out myself." 

"How?" 

"Um, you used an old note to a crush of yours as a bookmark, then lent me the book." 

Hongjoong facepalms. San shifts, feeling embarrassed

Still, he can't deny that he's glad of the lighthearted reaction.

"You're okay with it, right? And you won't tell anybody?" 

"Of course I'm okay with it. And I swear, cross my heart and hope to die, I'll tell no one." 

Hongjoong rubs his face tiredly. "How long have you known?" 

"Um, a year." 

"Oh. Damn." 

Hongjoong shakes his head and flexes his fingers. "Uh, thanks for telling me, I guess. Saved me the trouble of coming out to you." 

San bites his lip, barely holding back from blurting out that he's gay too, that he's crushing on both of his best friends and doesn't know what to do about it. "Well, have a good day, I guess, Joong. See you later." 

"Bye, buddy." Hongjoong walks away still looking a mix of shocked and relieved. 

San exhales as soon as he's alone again. He hates sitiations like this, where he can't tell if everything's good or if he just hurt someone's feelings terribly. He takes a long drink of orange juice and starts the walk back home. 

...

Seonghwa flops down onto his bed with a tired sigh. 

He rolls up his sleeve and examines the Band-Aid on his arm. It's really cute, with little snowmen and reindeer all over it. He's slightly disappointed that no one felt the need to ask for confirmation of his injury, because he really did want to show off his cute Band-Aid. He pulls it off rather sadly. 

There's nothing underneath, of course. Seonghwa wasn't hurt to begin with. He sticks the Band-Aid to the cover of his notebook instead of throwing it away. Pushing his visit to the nurse's office off his mind, he lies down on the bed and stares up at the ceiling. He doesn't have the energy to do homework yet. 

Seonghwa is still adjusting to the newly regained luxury of being able to breathe and move freely. He also loves his new bedroom, a sixteenth birthday gift from his parents. The walls in his old room were the most hideous color. 

His thoughts drift to Kim Hongjoong. Every interaction with the smaller boy makes his heart leap, even little ones like today. Knowing that Hongjoong was worried about him is almost too much to handle. Seonghwa is absolutely obsessed with his smile, and the way he tosses his head when he's joking around. 

He looks at the Band-Aid again. He really wanted Hongjoong to see it, it was so cute. 

His phone vibrates. He picks it up to see a text from Geonhak, asking if he needs today's math assignment. He replies affirmative and with a groan, settles down to the giant pile of homework he already has. 

God, he hates school. 

...

Hongjoong arrives home to find his parents out. 

They're probably at the Choi's, he reasons. Recently, they've begun visiting the neighboring family quite often. He debates going over to visit as well, but decides against it, opting to cross the street to the Jeong house instead. 

He knocks casually and is met with "Come in!" Ms. Jeong is like an aunt to Hongjoong. He's known the family his whole life, and Yunho is one of his best friends in the whole world. He smiles at Gunho and says hello to Ms. Jeong before running up the stairs to knock softly on Yunho's door. 

"Come in," Yunho calls. His voice is hoarse from the cold, but cheerful as ever. 

Hongjoong enters and sighs dramatically. "Your room is a disgrace." 

"I can't clean, I'm sick," Yunho whines. "What's up, shithead?" 

"Respect your elders!" 

"Sorry. What may be up, grandpapa?" 

Hongjoong hits him with a pillow. Yunho giggles and yells, "Help, he's attacking me! I'm an invalid, you can't hit me!" 

Hongjoong flops onto the bed, adjusting the mask he put on to avoid catching the cold. Honestly, he wouldn't mind getting sick; school is a burden. "Mingi really missed you today." 

"Oh, really? Wouldn't have guessed. He only texted me 5000 times." Yunho grins. "I'm barely exaggerating," he adds, his voice softening. 

"He seemed really lonely. Missed lunch and all." 

"That's not like Mingi." Yunho frowns. "I hope he's ok." 

"I'm sure he's fine, I didn't mean to worry you. By the way, has San talked to you at all recently?" 

"Yeah, a lot." 

"Um, can I ask what about?" 

"School, dance, choir, fashion, being friends with dumbasses who are shit at hiding their relationship, church, you know, that kind of stuff." Yunho grabs a bag of Doritos out of nowhere and crunches one loudly. 

"W-who are the dumbasses?" 

"W-who?" Yunho teases. "None other than the world's worst, most gayest actors, Kang Yeosang and Jung Wooyoung. They're clearly dating, Joong. Even San can tell." 

"I don't know what to say about that." Hongjoong says slowly. "Uh, I have stuff to do, so I think I'm gonna go. Get well soon. Love you, buddy." 

Yunho grins up at him. "Love you too."

Hongjoong texts Yeosang as soon as he gets home, and is left on read.


	2. -second-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yunho teaser????? Omg????? What a MAN

Seonghwa wishes his mom wasn't quite so affectionate. 

He awkwardly disentangles himself from her hug and says a gentle goodbye. He doesn't know why she's being so clingy; the students are taking a three-day trip and Seonghwa is going, but really, three days isn't very long. It's not like he's never coming back. 

Seonghwa is excited for the trip. Sure, there will be difficulties, but he's pretty hyped to get to spend three days away from his annoying older brother. 

He stretches and picks up his bag. Geonhak is waiting by the bus with Seoho and Youngjo. They're fighting, as usual, while Geonhak stands between them with a blank expression. Seonghwa meets his eyes and winks. Geonhak sticks out his tongue. 

Seonghwa strolls over, wrapping his arms around Seoho and swinging him in a circle. Seoho yelps and slaps his arm. Youngjo cackles loudly as Seonghwa drops Seoho, who promptly kicks him in the shin. 

"What are you guys, two-year-olds?" Geonhak sighs. "I have all the braincells here." 

"You failed math last year," Seoho singsongs. "I was on the honor roll!" 

"You also got detention four days in a row, three times." 

"Point taken." 

Keonhee approaches, Hwanwoong on his shoulders. "Look who finally gets to feel tall- ow!" Hwanwoong smirks at the yelp Keonhee lets out, letting go of his fistful of the tall boy's hair. "Next time, be careful, daddy long legs." 

"Who you calling daddy?" 

"Do you want me to murder you?" Hwanwoong says sweetly. 

"Yes, daddy," Keonhee giggles, and Hwanwoong leaps off of him and lands gracefully on the ground. Seonghwa sighs. Dancers never slip up, do they. 

"Let's go before they leave us behind," he suggests .

They crowd onto the bus and pile into the back seats. Dongju is already there, flashing them the finger and a brilliant smile as they arrive. Seonghwa flops into a seat and lets Hwanwoong's head fall onto his shoulder. 

"Tired already?" He teases. 

"You buffoons wear me out." 

"Aw, love you too." 

Seonghwa can't see Hwanwoong's face, but he senses the small boy rolling his eyes. 

Then Seonghwa catches sight of Hongjoong, together with his friends Yeosang, Wooyoung and San, headed for the back as well. They stop when they see Seonghwa and his crew of idiot friends crowded into the seats already. 

"Join us, there's room!" Keonhee yells. 

San and Wooyoung exchange a look, then look to Yeosang, then to Hongjoong, who shrugs. 

"Sure, why not? But are you sure there's room?" 

"Seoho will sit on my lap," Youngjo says.

"No." 

"Seoho will not sit on my lap." 

Hwanwoong sighs and climbs onto Youngjo's lap. Geonhak jerks Dongju into his arms, ignoring the boy's protests and curses. Seonghwa and Seoho squeeze against each other, making a small bit of room on their seat. 

"Now you can sit here!" Keonhee says brightly. 

Yeosang ends up on San and Wooyoung's laps, shared between the two of them. Hongjoong sits awkwardly next to Seonghwa and Seoho. 

"We're not dating," Seoho tells him, without preamble. 

Hongjoong smiles faintly. "Um, ok." 

"He's cute though, right? You think Seonghwa's cute, right?" 

"Um," Hongjoong's eyes dart around nervously, "I, mean, I guess th-" 

"Seoho, shut up," Seonghwa tells him. "You're stressing him out." 

"Stressing people out is my job." 

"No, it's Dongju's job. Your job is to be quiet and not freak out innocent people." 

"I'm not freaking anybody out! I just said you were cute!" 

"Yeah, yeah. Now please shut it." 

Seoho sighs and lays his head on Seonghwa's lap. "I will sleep in pain and sorrow." 

"Sweet dreams," Seonghwa says airily. 

Seoho fake sobs before falling silent. 

"Um, how's your cut?" Hongjoong asks. 

"What? Oh, much better." Seonghwa smiles. Hongjoong is so cute. His heart is pounding. Hongjoong smiles at him, looking like a literal ray of sunshine, and Seonghwa wants to squish his cheeks. He also wants to slap himself. 

"Seoho is actually a sweetheart," Seonghwa says. "He's just very caffeinated today." 

"Oh, same," Hongjoong grins. "I drank two whole cups of black coffee." 

Seonghwa shudders. "I could never. I can't handle bitter things." 

Hongjoong nods vaguely, like he isn't interested. Seonghwa falls silent again. 

The moment of quiet is broken by loud, shrieking laughs from San, Wooyoung and Keonhee, who appear to have bonded quickly. Seonghwa rolls his eyes. "Man, Keonhee is annoying." 

"San and Wooyoung are obnoxious," Hongjoong says in disgust. 

From Seonghwa's lap, Seoho says sleepily, "I'm great, though, aren't I?" 

"The bestest of the best," Seonghwa tells him. 

"Mm." Seoho is asleep again. 

It seems to take ages for them to reach the campsite, tents and empty buses set up to sleep in. Seonghwa hopes he's in a bus. He hesitates as he approaches Mr. Yoo to find out. 

"Boys second tent, over there." Mr. Yoo points. "You all get the nasty Porta-Potties. I'm sorry, kid," he chuckles. 

"Sir," Seonghwa says cautiously. "Um, I can't be there." 

"You want to switch with the bus kids? You're not the first one. I don't blame you, kid. The tents suck. No privacy, awful restrooms. Sorry, though, kiddo. No transfers." 

"I kind of need to," Seonghwa says. "I mean- I need to be in the bus." 

Mr. Yoo frowns. "You're the kid that goes on medical leave all the time, but no one ever tells a man what's wrong with his own student's health. Unless you can explain, kid, I can't transfer you." 

Seonghwa feels trapped. He chokes on his own breath. 

"All right," he manages. "I'll- I can just stay in the tent." 

"Right you are, kid. Sorry. I know how much the tents suck." 

"No, it's fine." 

It's not fine. It's extremely not fine. It is the exact opposite of fine. 

He can't tell Mr. Yoo, he just can't. He trusted people at his old school and it got him kicked out, disgraced, and lost him his very best friend in the world. 

Aloud, Seonghwa says through gritted teeth, "Do not even think about Soobin." 

He pushed his ex-best friend off his mind. He'll find a way. He can do this. 

"Hwa!" It's Youngjo. "Almost all of us are in the bus, what about you?" 

"Tent." He forces a smile. 

"Ah, damn iit!" Youngjo sighs. "First or second?" 

"Second." 

Youngjo brightens. "Well, you're with Seoho and Hongjoong, then. Have fun!" 

In spite of the state of absolute panic that he is in, Seonghwa likes the thought of spending time with Hongjoong. 

If he can get rid of his highly caffeinated, clingy best friend. He can't figure Seoho out; he's been acting so strange lately. Hormones, Seonghwa supposes, and winces. 

He slips into the tent to find Seoho and Hongjoong already there. Hongjoong's two tall friends are there as well, as is San's younger brother. Seonghwa smiles shyly at them as he lays his things down in the far corner. 

"Hwa!" Seoho squeals. "You're here!" 

He clings to Seonghwa like a koala right away. Hongjoong gives Seonghwa an apologetic grin. 

"Hi!" Tall friend number one speaks. "I'm Yunho." His voice is slightly hoarse, like he's been sick. 

"I'm Mingi," tall friend number two adds. He grins, and his smile is contagious. Seonghwa can't help feeling a little bit better. 

"I'm Seoho," Seoho announces. 

"They know, honey." 

"Don't "honey" me. It's annoying." 

Seonghwa shakes his head and ruffles his best friend's hair. If he get through this alive and unscathed, he might almost have fun. 

...

Hongjoong feels out of place. 

Despite what Seoho said about him and Seonghwa- "We're not dating"- he can't help but look at them as a couple. The two are inseparable, attached at the hip, always cuddling and whispering and falling asleep on each other's shoulders or laps. And now "honey." He draws his knees up to his chest and frowns. 

"Something wrong?" Seonghwa asks. 

"Are you sure you're not dating?" He blurts out. 

Seonghwa stares. "I'm pretty sure that, unless I missed something, Seoho and I are not dating. We're friends." 

"You're pretty cuddly for friends." 

"Since when does cuddling equal a relationship? And why do you care?" 

"Because I feel excluded!" Hongjoong says. He tries to keep his tone light, but it's not easy. "Yunho and Mingi are in their own world, Jongho is asleep, I don't know anyone else in here except you two and you're being exclusive as hell." 

"We're best friends. If you want to have a conversation with us, then start one, don't get mad."

Seoho sounds calm; his tone is even. Hongjoong breathes. 

"Sorry," he says, hit by a wave of embarrassment. Curse him, why is he so blunt? Seonghwa is going to hate him now. 

Seonghwa pulls a tiny smile. He's so cute it hurts. "It's ok." 

They didn't get off to a good start, but with luck, it will get better from here. If Hongjoong can just keep his mouth shut. 


	3. -third-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things aren't so bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone, wear masks, stay safe :( 
> 
> note: remember to respect everyone pleasssseee it's not that hard just to be a good person
> 
> r.i.p kobe and gianna. may your souls be happy forever

Hongjoong wonders why Seonghwa and Seoho sleep so much. 

He doesn't think he's ever seen two people as sleepy as the pair are. Every free moment they get, they're asleep, Seoho's head resting on Seonghwa's shoulder, the latter huddled into a tight ball with his hands curled up inside his sleeves. Seonghwa is extremely cute; it makes Hongjoong's heart do things. 

He exits the tent and strolls to the center bus, the changing area. There are small rooms created by sheets hung into squares, giving slight privacy, the best they can get. Some of the changing rooms even get mirrors, though Hongjoong can't imagine why. 

He steps into the bus and slips down to the last room, ducking inside. He leans against the wall and drifts off to sleep, briefly thinking how funny it is that he left the sleeping area to find somewhere to sleep. 

...

When he wakes up, he's not alone. 

There's someone in the next room, moving and mumbling under their breath. It almost sounds like the boy is dancing. Hongjoong grins as he remembers the room has a mirror. 

He stands up and leans on the wall to let his head clear. 

Except he leans his weight, not on the wall, but on the curtain. 

Hongjoong pulls himself up off the floor gasping out apologies, his cheeks burning. All he can see is feet, but his eyes travel just slightly upward and he sees that the person is wearing fishnets. 

There can't be a girl in the boy's changing room, which simply means one of the guys at Hongjoong's school owns fishnets. He doesn't care. He tries to escape without looking. 

"Wait, Hongjoong?"

Wait a second.

He would know that baby voice anywhere.....

He turns slowly to face San, who is standing awkwardly behind him with rosy cheeks and ears so bright pink, they almost match his skirt. 

"This is exactly what it looks like," San says, sounding defeated. 

...

Seonghwa doesn't dread night so badly now. 

The changing bus helps a lot. He doesn't have to see anybody, and no one has to see him. He slips into one of the small makeshift rooms and sighs. 

He undoes the buttons of his shirt quickly, folding it and placing it carefully in his bag. Tidiness is always important. He pats out the ruffles with extra dedication; this is his nicest shirt. 

He doesn't bother looking down at his torso. He knows nothing's changed. 

Seonghwa finishes changing and starts to exit the bus, but someone catches his arm. On instinct, he flinches away. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The hand on his arm pulls back. "I didn't mean to startle you." 

It's Hongjoong. He looks adorable, hair fluffed and slightly messy, face red from being washed, eyes sparkly. He smiles a brilliant smile. "You look cute in your pajamas." 

"I look cute all the time," Seonghwa says, internally punching himself in the face. 

"You're not wrong." Hongjoong shrugs, his smile widening. "Race you to the tent?" 

"We're not five." 

"Is that a yes or a no?" 

"It's on," Seonghwa says, and they both take off running, laughing as they both arrive at the same time. 

"For your information," Hongjoong pants, "I am about five, yes." 

Seonghwa laughs harder, but he can't think of a response. He punches his inner self again. 

"What do you think about skirts?" Hongjoong asks. 

Seonghwa raises his eyebrows. Of all random questions.... He shrugs. "They're fine, I guess. I personally don't wear them. Why, do you?" 

"No." Hongjoong grins. "I think they're cute, though. On the right people. Like, San, for instance." 

"San in skirts?" The mental picture really is cute. 

"He wears them," Hongjoong says. "I saw him." 

Seonghwa frowns; something sounds off about that. "Did he give you permission to tell people that?" 

Hongjoong blinks. "Why would he need to give permission?" 

Seonghwa inhales. "That's not the point. Did he, or are you just spilling people's secrets around like it's no big deal?" 

"He didn't, but dude, why are you so worked up about it? I'm not hurting him." 

"Yes, you are," Seonghwa says through gritted teeth. "Some people look down on that, you know; some kids might not be very nice." 

"But our school's really progressive. No one would care, I think." 

"You think wrong." Seonghwa sighs inwardly. "Hongjoong," he says gently. "I'm not trying to be annoying. I just don't want San getting hurt. I bet he looks cute in skirts. I just think maybe you should avoid the topic from now on." 

Hongjoong nods slowly. "Okay. I feel bad now. I should've thought." 

He doesn't address the conversation again, and Seonghwa is okay with that. 

...

Hongjoong can't sleep. 

He can't stop thinking about Seonghwa. The taller boy is smart, really smart. He made Hongjoong stop and think before acting, which almost no one can do. Hongjoong can't deny it; his crush is growing fast. 

He shifts to look across the tent towards Seonghwa. It's hard to see in the dark, but he can just make out a dark shape that must be Seoho, snuggled up against Seonghwa, asleep. He smiles and pushes down the pang he feels. Jealousy is a nasty emotion that he'd much rather avoid. 

Hongjoong feels something off, though. Seoho and Seonghwa both appear to be struggling lately, and he wishes he knew why, so he could help them; they both deserve it. 

...

Seonghwa wakes up to crying. 

It's around four in the morning; the tent is dark, almost everyone else is asleep. Everyone but the figure huddled by the door, sobbing quietly, and the other person bent over them, murmering gentle words. 

Seonghwa gets up with as little noise as possible, crossing the tent swiftly. He gets on his knees and asks, "Are you all right?" 

The crying boy lifts his head and shakes it. Seonghwa gasps, shocked. 

It's Yunho. 

Yunho is awake at four in the morning with tears pouring down his face. 

The other person with him crouches down again to hug him. Seonghwa's heart swells. He meets Hongjoong's eyes and the smaller mouths, "He's scared." 

"Are you afraid of something?" Seonghwa asks as gently as he can. 

"I'm homesick," Yunho whispers. "I hate being here. I want to go home." 

Seonghwa can't think what to say in response. "Can I hug you?" 

Yunho nods. Seonghwa wraps both arms around him. 

He's always been a hugger, but Yunho needs it especially. Seonghwa gives good hugs, he's been told. He hopes he does, because hugging is a great talent to have. He rubs Yunho's back with his hand and murmers softly, "Do you want to come back to my part of the tent, with me and Seoho? That way you won't be alone."

"Thanks," Yunho whispers. He smiles a tiny smile and follows Seonghwa back across the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short and not very happy but I'm extra tired and feeling very :(


	4. -fourth-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

They don't talk about it. 

Yunho doesn't come anywhere near either of them the next day. He holds his head high and smiles like he's genuinely enjoying himself, while inside he must be absolutely miserable. Hongjoong feels incredibly sorry for him. 

Seonghwa doesn't address it either, but that may be because he's so caught up with Seoho. 

Seoho. Hongjoong tries hard to like the boy, but no matter what, he just can't be comfortable around him. He tells himself firmly that it's not jealousy, he doesn't envy Seoho's closeness with Seonghwa. They just don't click, that's all. Really. 

Really...

Hongjoong is jealous. He knows the feeling all too well, but here he is trying to suffocate it again, rather than addressing it and getting over it, moving on. He could like Seoho if he'd let himself. 

Hongjoong sits next to Seonghwa at breakfast. He hopes to be able to talk to him, but Seonghwa is talking to his friends. Hongjoong sips his water and stares blankly at the ground. 

"Joong?" 

His head snaps up. Seonghwa looks worried. 

"Are you okay? You look sick." 

Hongjoong forces a smile. "I'm fine. Just... not feeling well." 

He stands up and stumbles away to the tent. It's true, he isn't feeling well. He groans and hopes he hasn't caught a cold. 

...

He's caught a cold. 

Seonghwa fussing over him as though talking nonstop is the only thing that can make Hongjoong feel better. He feels like a spoiled child, and he hates that, but Seonghwa is so cute when he's worried that Hongjoong almost doesn't mind. 

When Seonghwa finally leaves for one of the activities, Hongjoong lies back against the pillow, already lonely. He's about to close his eyes when he realizes he isn't alone. 

He holds back a groan. Of course it's him. Who else? 

"Are you all right?" Seoho asks. 

Hongjoong feels a pang. He's inwardly rolling his eyes at Seoho when all the boy has been to him is friendly. He smiles and responds, "Yeah, I'm fine." 

Seoho tilts his head. He's silent for a moment. 

"Do you like Seonghwa?" He asks. 

"I like him, yeah. He's- he's nice," Hongjoong coughs. Why would he just askthat out of nowhere? Now Hongjoong is blushing, an honest answer in itself. 

Seoho grins slightly. "But do you, like, like him?" 

"Like, like? What are we, twelve?" 

Seoho bites his lip. His smile disappears. "Sorry." 

Hongjoong feels even worse. "No, it's ok. Um, I just like him as a friend. That's all." 

Seoho changes the subject abruptly. "You know Geonhak, right?" 

"Uh, yeah." 

"He used to the think the earth was flat. Dumb idiot." Seoho's voice rings with an emotion Hongjoong can't identify. The boy gets up and shrugs. "Rest well and get better soon. See you later." He exits the tent, leaving Hongjoong slightly confused and less jealous than before. 

He's drifting off to sleep when it hits him, the emotion in Seoho's voice. He knows what it was. 

Longing. 

Hongjoong doesn't get to sleep after all. 

...

Seonghwa hates hiking. 

It makes him sweat waterfalls, his legs ache, his throat is sore and his eyes sting. Not to mention the bug bites and the sunburn on the back of his neck. He wants to either sit down in the ground and pout like a baby, or lie down on the trail and cry. Instead, he holds hands with Keonhee and they drag each other along at a snail pace. 

"How are y'all doing?" Mr. Kwon calls, breathless and faking cheerfulness. 

"Perfect," Keonhee says flatly, his voice cracking slightly. A couple students giggle. Hwanwoong lets out a loud groan. "Can someone carry me?" 

No one volunteers. Hwanwoong sighs and keeps walking. 

San and Mingi are skipping up the trail, ahead of everyone else, arms linked. Seonghwa envies their energy. He and Keonhee share a look of pain as they struggle after the rest of the group, a few steps behind. 

Yeosang falls back next to Seonghwa, looking sympathetic and pissed at the same time. "This is boring as shit. I'm tired." 

"Same." Seonghwa rubs his aching neck. "Why are we even doing this?" 

"We didn't get a choice," Yeosang grumbles. 

"Yeo," Wooyoung wails, and Yeosang moves to help hold the poor sweating boy up before he collapses. 

"Mr. Kwon!" Youngjo calls. "Excuse me!" 

Mr. Kwon turns slowly. "Yes?" 

"Wooyoung's going to-" 

Before he can finish his sentence, Wooyoung's legs give out and he falls against Yeosang, eyes rolling dramatically. Seonghwa gasps. 

"Oh my God, he fainted. Wooyoung fainted!" Keonhee lets out a screech, then goes back to staring blankly. "I want to faint." 

"Shut up," Seonghwa grumbles. "Mr. Kwon, should I call back to the camp to see if they can come get us in a vehicle?" 

"Please do." Mr. Kwon picks Wooyoung up with a grim expression. "I would not have agreed to this hike if I had anticipated this." 

Yeosang looks terrified. There are tears in his eyes. 

Seonghwa looks a little further, and he sees San, no longer clinging to Mingi. The dimpled boy is staring at Wooyoung with an expression identical to Yeosang's. There's something odd here, but Seonghwa can't place it. He looks back to Wooyoung. 

When the vehicle arrives, several kids cry. It's only big enough to carry four people besides the driver. San, Yeosang, Wooyoung and Youngjo pile into the seats and the rest of the hikers are forced to trudge back down the mountain in pain again. 

All in all, it hasn't been the greatest day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is almost turning into a oneus fanfiction I-


	5. -fifth-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last day of camp

Seonghwa wakes up aching all over. 

The hike. It was the damned hike that did it. Every muscle of his body is crying out with pain, and when he attempts to sit, it hurts so badly that he just falls back against the pillow again. 

Seoho looks at him with worry written all over his face, hair still wild from sleep. "Hwa, you look awful. Are you all right?" 

"Yes. No." Seonghwa groans. "Damn fucking hike made my whole fucking body ache, what in the bitching fuck." 

Seoho grins, but he looks sympathetic. "You need a hot shower. Too bad this damn camp has only four shower stalls, and basically no privacy. Ew." He yawns. "If you need to sleep, sleep. I'll tell Ms Kwon." He stands up. 

"Please do," Seonghwa says gratefully. His head is throbbing and his left eye keeps tearing up for no apparent reason. He shuts his eyes and sighs. 

Hongjoong makes a small noise and Seonghwa's eyes fly back open. The smaller boy stirs, eyelashes fluttering, tiny hands twitching slightly. Seonghwa smiles. He looks adorable. 

Hongjoong opens his eyes and grins vaguely. "What are you staring at?" 

"You." Pain makes Seonghwa bold. He inwardly cringes at himself. 

"Wow." Hongjoong sits up. "You don't look too good. Are you okay?" 

Seonghwa opens his mouth to respond, but at that moment Seoho returns, dragging along the nurse, Ms Kwon. She kneels by Seonghwa and asks gently, "Where do you hurt?" 

"Basically everywhere," Seonghwa answers. 

She checks his pulse, puts light pressure on some particular sensitive spots, and gives him a warm drink. "I'm sorry, there's not much I can do. You'll need a hot shower, though. And plenty of rest." She frowns. "Wooyoung is also in quite a bit of pain today. That hike was a terrible idea." She hands Seonghwa a small bottle of pain medicine pills and exits the tent.

Concern is written all over Hongjoong's face. "That's so awful! I wish you hadn't had to go on that hike." 

"I wish none of us had to," Seonghwa sighs, and smiles. "Thanks for your concern, Joong, but I'll be all right. Really." 

Hongjoong smiles back, somewhat shakily. He extends a small hand and pats Seonghwa's shoulder lightly. "I hope so." 

Seonghwa sleeps for hours straight after that. 

...

Hongjoong is really worried. 

Seonghwa has a high fever. He woke up three more times following the first, and the second time he was delirious. Ms Kwon was called again, and Seonghwa was moved to the small building in the camp center where the nurse's office and park entry post were. He could at least lie in a real bed there. 

Hongjoong is seated by Seonghwa's side, looking down at his sweaty, flushed face. The older boy's eyes are closed, his lips slightly parted, cheeks brilliant scarlet. He looks beautiful in an awful kind of way. Hongjoong feels so sorry that it hurts, a little ache in his chest that doesn't worsen and doesn't go away. 

Seoho looks absolutely panicked, curled up in the corner gripping his best friend's hand tightly. All of Hongjoong's jealousy and resentment is melting rapidly; he begins to realize what a sweet person Seoho is. 

Keonhee is there as well, pacing up and down and speaking to Ms Kwon in a low voice. He must be terribly worried; it's extremely unlike Keonhee to be this serious. 

Seonghwa's breath hitches. Hongjoong looks at him in fear, reaching out to stroke a strand of dark hair off the pretty face on the pillow. Seonghwa's cheeks are burning hot. Hongjoong winces slightly. 

Seoho leans over and whispers, "He's okay, right? He just has a fever. It's okay." 

He sounds like he's reassuring himself. Hongjoong nods. "He's fine, Seoho. It's okay. Don't worry, he'll be all right." 

Seoho swallows. He retreats back to his corner. 

Two hours later Seonghwa's fever breaks and his cheeks cool down, the red flush fades, his breathing evens and Hongjoong awkwardly watches Seoho cry from relief. 

"I knew he'd be okay but I'm still so glad," Seoho manages, laughing and crying at the same time. He looks worse than Seonghwa does. It's ten o'clock at night after all; he should be asleep. 

"Go to bed, okay? He's fine now. I'll call you if anything happens." Hongjoong gives him a reassuring nod. 

Seoho gulps and smiles, drying his tears. He whispers a quick "Good night," squeezes Seonghwa's hand, and leaves for the tent. 

Seonghwa opens his eyes a few moments later. "Hi," he croaks, and winces. "Wow. I need water." 

His lips look dry and cracked, and his voice is hoarse. He does need water. 

Hongjoong reaches for it, and Seonghwa giggles. "I should rephrase that. May I please have some water?" 

Hongjoong grins and hands it to him. Seonghwa sips it quietly, then looks up at Hongjoong with sincere eyes and says warmly, "Thank you." 

Hongjoong doesn't think it's just about the water. 

He's never been so glad to leave a place as he is when they leave the camp behind, early the next morning.


	6. -sixth-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Hongjoong encounters San the next Monday, and it's awkward. 

He had completely forgotten the experience at the camp. He wasn't affected at all, but clearly San is ashamed beyond anything Hongjoong had imagined. The dimpled boy can barely even make eye contact. 

Hongjoong catches him in the empty bathrooms during lunch hour with a gentle, "Sani, can I talk to you?" It hurts to see how San flinches at the words. 

Once they're alone, Hongjoong crosses his arms and looks directly into San's face. "Why are you avoiding me, baby?" 

San bites his lip, clearly nervous. 

"You saw me being an idiot," he admits at last. "I swear I don't actually- I mean, I guess it's-" 

"You like to dance," Hongjoong states simply. "And you like fashion." 

San blinks at him, as though in disbelief that he's so unbothered. "Wh- you mean you didn't think that was weird?" 

"Why would I? You were enjoying yourself. Expressing yourself. Being yourself. And you're really cute when you're startled," Hongjoong admits with a slight laugh. He reaches out to pinch San's cheek lightly. "You do you, baby. I just want you to be happy. Now let's go eat, hm?" 

...

Seonghwa is still awake at 2 A.M, staring up at the ceiling. 

He can't stop thinking about the events of the trip. San dressing how he wants to dress, in an environment where he might be scorned for it. That sucks, a lot, and Seonghwa really hates people sometimes. Yunho crying, claiming homesickness, but Seonghwa feels that may just have been an excuse. Hongjoong being adorable, despite his slight character flaws. Seonghwa smiles a tiny bit. He thinks his personality needs a little of the spice of Hongjoong's, and the other needs some of Seonghwa's levelheadedness. 

The hike. Seonghwa getting sick. Someone crying, he never knew who. Hongjoong sitting up with him, worried. Seonghwa never taking the pain medicine because of his allergies. Wooyoung fainting....

San, looking at Wooyoung like that. Like he loves him. 

Seonghwa sits up. His eyes have adjusted to the darkness, and he can clearly see every inch of his room. He shivers, pulling the blankets closer around him, remembering a night just like this, years ago. The night he didn't sleep at all, too many thoughts inside his head, too many words he wanted to say but didn't have the courage to. The night he cut his hair and looked defiantly at the mirror like it was a living thing, existing just to mock him. 

The night he finally opened his eyes, stared up through the darkness at the ceiling of his room, and spoke out loud the three words that were so easy to think and yet so terrifyingly difficult to say. His life has never been the same since. 

It's a bittersweet memory. Admitting to himself who he really was brought him incredible happiness, but the next morning was a rough one. Seonghwa is achingly glad that his family loves him as much as they do.

He slaps himself mentally before he can slip into more unpleasant thoughts. The room feels a little warmer. 

Seonghwa lies back down, letting a little sigh escape his lips. Hongjoong's face appears in his mind once again, and he smiles. 

The last thought he has before he sleeps is of the smaller boy's bright smile. 

...

Yunho can't even count how many times Mingi has made him cry from laughter. 

Tonight, as usual during sleepovers, they're curled against each other on Mingi's bed, talking just a little too loudly. Mingi's family is so used to it that they never even get scolded anymore. Mingi still has his ripped and dirty but still cute plush rabbit, a gift from Yunho for a birthday years ago, and they're telling stories and jokes, staying up way too late. It's comfortably familiar and Yunho's heart hurts because he just loves Mingi so much it's overwhelming.

"-you should've seen his face," Mingi snorts, referring to Hongjoong when a girl winked at him a year or two ago. "He was like-" Mingi does an oddly accurate impression of a shocked and embarrassed Hongjoong, and Yunho bursts out laughing again. 

"Oh my gosh, it's 3 A.M," Yunho wipes tears of laughter from his eyes. "We'll never be up early enough for school tomorrow." 

"Sucks," Mingi says placidly. "I'm not even tired." 

"Neither am I." 

Mingi grins. "Soulmates always feel the same way, huh?" 

Yunho suddenly has no answer. They've called themselves soulmates countless times, but this time he just can't think of it the same way anymore. He opens his mouth, but it falls shut again, and he stares down at his hands in silence. 

"Yunho?" Mingi starts cautiously. "Is something wrong? Are you okay-" 

Every part of his brain is screaming at him not to do it, to just answer, lie and tell Mingi he he's okay. Pretend nothing happened. Don't let anything change. Be satisfied with what you have and don't let it slip away from you. 

Yunho has never been one to listen to his own brain. 

He kisses Mingi. 

It's not even a good kiss. Yunho has never kissed anyone before, because for as long as he's been old enough to really think about kissing, he's been head over heels in love with Mingi. It's clearly the kiss of someone who doesn't know what they're doing, but desperately wants to learn. And Mingi doesn't pull away. 

Yunho feels Mingi's hand cupping his cheek and he feels the odd urge to cry. Mingi pulls him closer and brushes a strand of hair off his face. When they pull away, he says breathlessly, "Jeong Yunho, you are just full of surprises." 

Yunho smiles at him, and Mingi smiles back. It's dim in the room and the door is locked, and they're alone except for an aged plush rabbit. Acting like idiots, even more so than usual. No one has to know how dumb Yunho is being, or how Mingi is just letting him be dumb, not even caring. Yunho kisses him again.


	7. -seventh-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit begins to go down

It feels nice to be back in the cafeteria. 

Hongjoong sighs a little as he takes his seat at the table, opposite San as usual. Jongho, Yeosang and Wooyoung are already digging into their food, but Mingi and Yunho look ready to fall asleep on the spot. Hongjoong grins. 

He glances briefly at Seonghwa, laughing and talking with his friends. Hongjoong swallows. Seonghwa looks happy, and that makes him happy. 

He turns back to his friends with a dreamy half-smile on his face. 

"Uh oh," San says. "He's farther gone than we thought." 

Yeosang smirks. "Too bad Seonghwa is way too hot for you," he teases. Wooyoung bursts into his shrieking laugh. 

Hongjoong knows they're only joking, but something twists inside of him. He stands up quickly. "I'll be right back," he mumbles, and scurries from the cafeteria. 

Once in the safety of the bathrooms, he leans on the sink and stares into the mirror. He does like Seonghwa. He really, really does, and he has no idea what to do about it. 

...

San heaves his backpack onto his shoulder and strides down the hall. 

School is out for the day, and he's ready for the usual walk home with Yeosang and Wooyoung. He heads for the side corridor where they always meet, grinning to himself, 

and stops short, the grin dropping away at the speed of light. 

Yeosang and Wooyoung are kissing. 

San takes one look at them, then spins around and runs. He feels tears falling from his eyes. He's never felt more confused in his life, because he's jealous; he's so jealous that it hurts, but he can't figure out which one he's jealous of. 

...

Seonghwa hears crying. 

He slows his steps, listening. Who would be in the locker rooms now, when everyone is supposed to be going home? He himself only came for his water bottle. He peeks around the corner and sees a figure huddled on one of the benches, knees hugged to his chest. 

San. 

"Are you okay?" Seonghwa jerks forward, moving to sit by the younger boy. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"San-" 

San lifts a tearstained face and asks shakily "Can I trust you?" 

"You can." 

He says it firmly. Yes, San can trust him. He's not the type to tell other people's secrets.

"Promise you won't tell anyone at all?" 

"I promise." 

"You know Yeosang and Wooyoung?" San sniffles. "My best friends. I love them both, and they're both special to me. But recently..." 

"You like one of them?" Seomghwa asks gently. He sinks onto the bench beside San. 

"I like both of them," San says miserably. "And it's confusing the hell out of me." His eyes fill with tears again. "I hate being so confused. I hate feeling like there's something wrong with me. I hate it!" 

Seonghwa doesn't know what comes over him. Before he can do anything to stop himself, he blurts out, "I'm transgender." 

San blinks. 

"Come again?" 

Seonghwa sighs somewhat defeatedly. "I said I'm transgender. I don't- I'm not sure why I'm telling you this, it's not about me, this is supposed to be about you-" 

"Are you really?" San says quietly. 

"Um, yeah." 

He braces himself for a stupid question. "What's your real name?" "How old were you when you stopped being a girl?" "Do you still have baby pictures?" "How did you make your voice sound like a guy's?" He's heard them all, and while he's not eager to hear them again, he knows it's inevitable. 

But San just shrugs and says "Okay." 

It's Seonghwa's turn to blink blankly. "Okay?" 

San grins slightly. "Okay." 

Seonghwa can't help it. He returns the grin. 

As if on impulse, San hugs him quickly. He wipes his eyes. "I feel stupid now, all that yelling yelling and shit." 

"You're good," Seonghwa says earnestly. "But I promise, nothing is is wrong with you. You're special because you're you, but you're not weird or messed up. Trust me." 

"Thank you," San says softly. 

"Are you going to tell your friends how you feel?" Seonghwa asks. 

"Not yet," San says decidedly. "But maybe someday." 

He smiles again. Seonghwa grabs the nearly forgotten water bottle, and they leave the locker rooms behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so san and seonghwa are getting close... I should tag them platonically too


	8. -eighth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

San is invited over to Seonghwa's house two days later. 

He can tell Seonghwa is nervous while asking. He can tell he's nervous when they climb into a small blue car and the pretty but clearly stressed woman in the front seat smiles and says "You must be Choi San." He can tell the older boy is nervous when the car stops and Seonghwa's mom smiles again before she climbs out and walks up to the house. 

"It's kind of-" Seonghwa fidgets. "Well, it's not great, and I know you're kind of... rich, but-" 

San shakes his head. "I love it." 

Seonghwa lives a couple minutes' drive out of town, in a small house with chipped white paint and a decorated porch. San looks around and senses memories in the air everywhere: a swing hanging from the tree guarding the front of the house, what was probably once a flower garden on the lawn, a doghouse but no dog. He breathes in deeply; even the air tastes like memory. "It really feels like a home. I like it here." 

Seonghwa's smile is blinding. "I like it here too." 

They approach the house and stop momentarily on the porch for San to coo over the cat curled up on one of the chairs. The inside of the house is warm, and it feels familiar even though San has never been here before. 

They stop again in the kitchen. Seonghwa takes a drink of water and offers one to San, who accepts. The water is cold and refreshing. Seonghwa's mom gives them both hugs and hands them each a muffin. San decides he likes her. 

Seonghwa leads him to a staircase on the other side of the kitchen wall, and they climb the stairs as many at a time as they can, laughing like kids when San struggles to take as big of steps as Seonghwa. The dimpled boy groans. "It's unfair, you're tall. I'm tiny." 

Seonghwa grins. "I can't shrink, so I guess you'll have to grow." 

The wall by the stairs is covered in framed photos. Seonghwa looking disgusted while his mom squishes his cheeks; that one looks extremely recent. An older photo of Seonghwa with a black spiky wig, excessive messy black eye makeup, and a plastic sword. San shrieks with laughter, recognizing it instantly. 

"Anime phase! You had one too?" 

"Don't remind me," Seonghwa covers the photo in embarassment. 

As they continue on, San notices something. There photos of Seonghwa on every Halloween in his lifetime on the walls, and photos of his mom, their cats, Seoho, and a pretty eyed boy with messy hair who San doesn't recognize, but no photos of Seonghwa's father. San bites his lip. His own father left years ago, and he misses him desperately. He wonders if Seonghwa's did too. 

"Who is he?" He asks at last, pointing to the messy haired boy with the pretty eyes. "I don't know him." 

"Kai Huening," Seonghwa says. "A friend from my old school." 

They reach Seonghwa's room. There are books everywhere- science books, fantasy books, comic books, music books, you name it. Everything but porn. San snorts at the thought. 

"You must read a lot," he admires. "I want to borrow all of these." 

"Go ahead," Seonghwa laughs. "I've read them all already." 

San looks around. He sees plenty of books he's never read that look interesting, but he also sees several he does know- the Harry Potter series, Dreadnought, the Hunger Games- and feels a sudden urge to reread them. 

"This is cool," he says. "You have so many books, I'm jealous." 

Seonghwa picks one up off the floor. "I'm not the greatest at taking care of them," he says ruefully. 

San sinks onto the bed next to him and inhales. "I love it here. I think Wooyoung would, too. And Hongjoong." 

"Hongjoong?" Seonghwa clears his throat. "He'd like it?" 

"Love it." San smiles widely. "You should invite him." 

"Maybe someday," Seonghwa says quietly. 

On instinct, San hugs him. "You two should totally date. And kiss. And get married. And live happily ever after-" 

Seonghwa blushes, the apples of his cheeks bright pink, and San bursts out laughing again. "Oh my god, you like him so much! Kiss him already!" 

"Not until you kiss Wooyoung and Yeosang," Seonghwa challenges. 

"Both? If I kiss just Wooyoung, will you still kiss Hongjoong?" 

"Both," Seonghwa says firmly. 

San pouts at him. "Oh, that's not fair. You gave me the bigger assignment." 

He stays for over three hours. When he goes home, he sinks into bed and reaches for his phone, thinking. 

Slowly, he types into the group chat he has with Wooyoung and Yeosang. 

S: Can you two come over later? I have to tell you something. 

And in the room he just left, Seonghwa lies on the bed deep in thought before reaching for his phone to text a simple "Hey" to Hongjoong. It's a start. He can only go forward from here.


End file.
